


Dream Lover

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Family Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying!Dean, Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Soft!Dean, dream catcher, from like the first 3 episodes, some spoilers for S15, this is just something to brighten up your day, watching someone's dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean can’t sleep. There are too many nightmares and he struggles to get through them. Castiel has an idea to help but somehow this turns out different than they both think. It turns into something better.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Family Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683250
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Here we aaaaare.
> 
> Long time, no write. Or something like that. I'm struggeling a lot these days and I'm still working on a few bangs, but then my best friend Charlie started a bingo in our own Discord fam, so here we are with the first square: "Dream Catcher."
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Good morning.” Sam says happily, when he enters the kitchen. Dean grumbles something into his mug, filled with way too hot coffee, but he doesn’t care. Today already sucks and it’s only nine am.

Sam stops on his way to the counter to look at Dean, who almost hides his face. He knows how he looks. His hair is still a mess, there are dark circles under his eyes, and his fingers are shaking.

“You okay?” Sam wants to know before he takes an apple out of the bowl and bites loudly into it. Dean looks as annoyed as he can and then rolls his eyes too.

“Do I look okay to you?” Dean snaps and he can’t even help it. He didn’t sleep tonight, or yesterday or any night of this week. Well no, he does sleep a bit, but he wakes up screaming bloody murder because of his nightmares.

“Rough night?” Sam guesses and Dean nods. Already feeling exhausted from this short conversation. His head is pounding and he doesn’t even want to finish the bacon on his plate. Alone that should be a clear sign.

“Yeah. I… had a bad dream.” Dean offers, even though he doesn’t want to talk about his dreams to Sammy. Sure they at least inform each other that they have nightmares, but they rarely talk about them in detail.

Dean would not change that tradition today.

Or ever.

“About… Rowena?” Sam whispers, sounding sad himself now. Dean feels himself shaking his head, while his heart grows heavy. Yeah of course he misses her, she kind of grew on him, right?

“Not only.” Dean manages and Sam nods shortly. They both don’t want to talk about it. Too much guilt on both their hands. Too much blood.

“Ketch too, huh?” Sam says, while he gets himself some coffee. Dean squeezes his eyes shut, feeling worse with every minute. 

He should feel bad for Rowena and Ketch, right? Or Kevin. They were all his friends and while… and while Dean misses them and knows he will suffer in hell for their death again… the nightmares are not about them.

Anymore.

“Whatever. I don’t wanna talk about it.” Dean whispers and he hopes Sam would drop the topic already. Dean could for sure just take some sleeping pills or whatever. Maybe he should drink a bit more again.

“Dean.”

Dean almost pours the coffee over his robe, when he hears that voice. Castiel is standing in the doorway, looking a bit nervous. After their talk in Purgatory, Dean has no idea how… how to look him into the eyes. 

Fuck. He had almost poured his whole heart out there. But luckily Castiel didn’t let him finish when they had met each other again. 

Saved him the heartbreak. Or at least that’s what he is telling himself. 

“Hiya Cas.” Dean whispers, not looking at the angel, while Castiel walks into the kitchen. Dean knows now that Castiel’s grace is low and he is glad that the angel is back in their bunker and not… elsewhere.

“Dean is grumpy. He has not been sleeping well.” Sam says and Dean glares at his brother. What a damn traitor. Dean growls, before he looks up at Castiel, almost batting his eyelashes and what the fuck!?

“Dean, why didn’t you tell me. I could’ve helped.” Castiel says and Dean winces quietly. That is exactly what he didn’t want. 

“I don’t wanna bother you with my silly dreams.” Dean finally gets out, but Castiel is already shaking his head. Castiel sits down as well and takes Dean’s hand into his own one. Dean’s eyes widen at that.

“I can help you.” Castiel says, sounding so horrible honest. Dean looks down at their hands. He knows exactly how he would sleep a lot better, but he can’t say that. He wouldn’t… put himself out there.

“I don’t want you to spend even more grace on me.” Dean settles on and Castiel smiles so softly at him. Dean’s heart almost jumps out of his chest because of that. 

“I won’t have to. Remember Sergei? I bought a few things from him and I should just have what you need.” Castiel says and he already gets up from the table. Dean watches a bit helplessly as Castiel leaves.

Sergei. He hates that guy. He didn’t even know they stayed in contact and it bugs him a lot.

“You know, you could just tell him.” Sam says, as if he knows anything - oh god does he know? Dean leans back to look at his brother, who smiles well too knowingly. Fuck.

“Shut up! This is all your fault.” Dean says and then he yawns so hard, that his jaw pops loudly. Dean whines pitifully.

Why does God hate him?

Well he knows why.

  


*

  


“This is weird.” Dean says, when he sits on the edge of his bed. It’s late again, Dean is still just as tired as this morning and Castiel is not really helping.

“It is not. So where do you want it?” Castiel asks and he holds this monstrum up. Dean growls and then gets up to find his drilling machine. Castiel smiles way too smugly, while Dean kicks off his shoes and then stands on his bed.

“For the record, you tell anyone about this and I will kill you.” Dean says and they both know that is not true. Still he takes the bright rosa dreamcatcher reluctantly and attaches it to his ceiling.

It looks of course horrible.

The dreamcatcher has a lot of feathers on it. A lot of them are black. Dean carefully strokes over one of them, somehow they remind him of something. Otherwise there are a lot of pearls in there and some glitter.

“I think it looks great.” Castiel says happily from where he is standing. Dean groans and then sits down on his bed, getting rid of his flannel. He would change the rest of his clothes, when Castiel is gone.

“Of course you would. And you think this works?” Dean asks, looking up to the Dreamcatcher again. It should be right over his head, while he sleeps. At least it will be dark then, so Dean doesn’t have to see it.

But he would still know it is there. Urgh.

“Yes. Sergei said it will catch your dreams and you will not be disturbed while sleeping. Even the worst nightmares will get stuck in it.” Castiel explains and Dean nods, before he wipes over his face. 

His head is already hurting.

“Okay fine, I’ll try it, but if it doesn’t help, I wanna kick Sergei’s ass.” Dean says and Castiel smiles so genuinely again. Dean loves that smile, it’s soft and only meant for him. He wishes Castiel would always look like that.

“Deal and now sleep, Dean. I wish you ‘Sweet Dreams’.” Castiel says and he walks over to the door. Dean doesn’t know what’s worse, that he is still doing his air quotes or that he waves at Dean before leaving.

Dean’s heart squeezes painfully. He’s way too much in love with him and that is exactly the problem. Dean’s nightmares?

They are full of Castiel leaving. Again. Forever. Permanent. 

Dean shudders and then gets out of his jeans. He finds a soft pair of sweatpants and dresses in them, with another dark shirt and then he finally lays down in his bed. He watches the Dreamcatcher dangle from his ceiling.

“Weird. So weird.” Dean mumbles and then turns onto his stomach. Luckily this time it doesn’t even take long for him to fall asleep.

  


*

  


“Dean!”

Castiel smiles widely when the hunter comes into the kitchen. Dean already looks so much better this morning. His hair is soft and sticks in every direction and there is the tiniest smile on his lips. 

“Hey Cas. I have to say man, that ugly thing worked.” Dean says and Castiel didn’t realize he was actually holding his breath. He is so glad it worked, Dean deserves some good sleep after everything he does for the world.

“I’m glad, Dean. I told you it would work.” Castiel says and Dean rubs over his hair, while grinning at him. Castiel’s heart stutters in his chest. Dean looks utterly adorable sometimes and Castiel’s fingers itch to touch his hair as well, but he knows he is not allowed.

While Dean starts to prepare some breakfast, Castiel can’t help but think back to Purgatory. He had heard Dean crying, telling him he would forgive him and he had wished for something more.

When they had seen each other again, Dean wanted to tell him more. But Castiel’s heart couldn’t bear another ‘You’re family Cas’ and so he stopped him.

“Here we go.” Dean says happily, he even whistles, and puts a plate in front of Castiel. The angel smiles himself, when he sees that Dean made him some sort of special breakfast burrito. He knows how much Castiel enjoys them.

Lately he’s able to taste food a lot more anyway.

“I mean it, Cas. Thank you so much.” Dean says, when he is sitting in front of Castiel, his plate even fuller than Castiel’s. The hunter grins before he starts to stuff his face and Castiel admires him for a second, before he starts with his own food.

Their feet under the table touching.

  


*

  


Castiel knocks on Dean’s door a few hours later. When the hunter doesn’t answer, Castiel opens the door and finds the room indeed empty. 

Well then he would change the Dreamcatcher on his own. Castiel looks at the feathers in his hand and then carefully takes the stool that is in the corner of the room and puts it next to the bed, so he wouldn’t ruin Dean’s bedsheets.

He takes his old feathers out of the Dreamcatcher and they glow in a dark blue, when he touches them. Castiel sighs. Seems like the dreams were really bad. He takes three new feathers and binds them into the Dreamcatcher.

Just as he steps down the stool, the old feather in his hand glows a lot more. Castiel sits down on the bed, closing his hand. His eyes glowing blue and the world around him changes. 

Castiel gasps and suddenly it’s dark around him. He feels like he just broke through the water surface or something.

“Cas please!” 

Castiel looks up at that and his eyes widen when he sees himself and Dean. They are in the bunker, Dean sitting on the war table, glass of whiskey in his hands. The other Castiel is standing with his back to Dean.

“Well, I don't think there's anything left to say.” The other version of himself says and Castiel realizes what this is. His fight with Dean. This time Castiel can see Dean’s reaction. The pain in his eyes. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asks and Castiel’s chest hurts just as much as it did, when he really experienced it back then. The other version of Castiel leaves, he walks slowly upstairs and the door sounds too loud.

Castiel’s breath hitches when he looks back to Dean.

The glass in his hands falls loudly to the ground, but Dean doesn’t seem to care about the whiskey. Instead he puts both of his hands over his eyes and to Castiel’s utter shock, he starts to cry.

Not quiet, not pretty. No he pours his heart out.

“‘m sorry, Cas! Please… don’t please don’t go. I… I just miss my mom and… not you too Cas. Please don’t le-leave me here alone.” 

Dean sobs loudly and Castiel wishes he could go over there and comfort him. Dean’s words still hurt, of course they do. But Castiel understands that Dean said them in anger and because of the loss of his mother, that he can’t move on from.

Of course it’s still wrong to let it all out on Castiel, but the angel knows Dean is sorry for it. Still it hurts him to see Dean likes this.

“Cas, come b-back please!”

And just like that Castiel opens his eyes again and he is back in Dean’s room. Dean’s pleas still loud in his ears. Castiel presses the feathers against his chest and leaves.

Dean’s biggest nightmare is Castiel leaving. And not coming back.

  


*

  


The next days continue just like that. Dean sleeps better, Castiel takes care of the dreamcatcher on his own and finds his heart breaking at each nightmare. It’s always the same. 

Castiel leaving Dean after a fight.

Castiel dying.

Castiel leaving Dean for heaven.

“I hope you sleep well.” Castiel says, when he finds himself in Dean’s room again. Dean knows at least that he has to power the dreamcatcher up each night, but he doesn’t know how.

Castiel hadn’t told him that those are his feathers, but at least had assured him that it wouldn’t eat his grace away.

“I’m sure I will.” Dean says yawning already. He sits on the edge of the bed, already wearing his clothes for the night. Castiel loves that look on him and he wishes he could just lay down beside him. Hold Dean.

“Me too and Dean…?” Castiel says, when Dean finally lays down. The blankets are new, softer and thicker as well. Dean’s green eyes are already smaller. He’s really tired and so adorable.

“Hm?” Dean makes and Castiel smiles.

“I can’t wait to see you in the morning.” Castiel whispers, not even waiting for an answer before he closes the door. It’s not the promise that he wanted to give Dean, but it’s a start. 

Castiel had done that a lot lately. He always tells Dean where he would go and when he would be back and it seems to work, because Dean seems more relaxed lately. He seems happy.

Castiel imagines how he cuddles now in his blankets and thinks of him. Maybe one day, Castiel would be allowed to see him like this. Soft and sweet sleeping in his arms.

Sure he had seen Dean sleeping before. But normally Dean moves a lot during his sleep, drowning in nightmares and tears. He watched over him before, until Dean banned him from doing so. 

He really hopes that would soon change.

  


*

  


The next morning, Dean actually goes on a morning run with Sam and he tells them happily about this new recipe he wants to try for dinner. Sam seems eager as well and tells him about the farmer market they could run to, to buy everything they need.

Castiel can’t help but smile himself and Sam seems to do better as well.

Castiel uses the time to change the Dreamcatcher again. This time he stops in his movement, because his feathers aren’t glowing in a dark blue. Instead there is a soft pink around it.

Maybe that means Dean didn’t have any dream tonight. Castiel looks down at his feather, closing his hand around them. Wouldn’t hurt to check what the color means, right?

“Hiya Cas!”

Castiel looks up, when Dean enters the kitchen. He probably followed the smell and that’s why he is still not dressed. Again only in his sleeping clothes and in his robe, but Castiel has to say he really enjoys that sight.

“Good morning Dean. I made you breakfast.” Other-Castiel answers and Dean is behind him in just a second. Dean even puts his head on Castiel’s shoulder and looks into the pan. The other Castiel smiles widely. 

“I know why I fell in love with you.” Dean answers happily, before kissing Other-Castiel’s neck. Other-Castiel chuckles and turns around in Dean’s arms, putting his own arms around Dean’s neck.

“That the only reason?” Other-Castiel asks cheekily and Dean shakes his head. Pouting adorably, before leaning closer and kissing Other-Castiel. The kiss stays incredibly soft, but Castiel’s heart aches for this.

He can’t believe Dean would dream about something like this. He almost holds his hands out, when Dean breaks the kiss.

“But it’s one of the reasons.” Dean says cheekily while he grabs around Castiel and steals a piece of bacon out of the pan, before stuffing it in his mouth. Other-Castiel laughs loudly, when Dean bats his eyelashes.

“You are unbelievable.”

Just then the world around Castiel turns again and he finds himself back in Dean’s bedroom. He almost huffs, because he is annoyed that he didn’t get to see much, when he looks right into wide green eyes.

“Cas what the fuck!”

Oh no. This is the real Dean standing in front of him and he looks a bit angry. Castiel swallows and the feathers are almost falling out of his hands.

“I was just…” Castiel starts but Dean shakes his head.

“I forgot my wallet and when I come back you are in my room, staring at nothing, your eyes a bright pink and lost in something. Did you… did you watch my dreams?” Dean’s voice breaks at the end.

The betraying so clear in his eyes. Dean is hurt. Again, because of Castiel.

“Dean wait, I didn’t know at first that I could do that. It was an accident.” Castiel tries but it sounds weak in his own ears. Dean looks to the ground, his jaw ticking.

“How long?” Dean asks, his voice sharp.

“S-since the first night, but Dean I didn’t…” Castiel doesn’t finish the sentence because he has no idea what to say. Dean continues to look down, Castiel is afraid that now they will fight again.

“I… I don’t remember my dreams but I can guess what they are about. But today I had a good dream and I remembered this one. And… Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean finally looks up his green eyes full of tears.

And before Castiel can react, he already turns around and is on his way out. Castiel sputters at nothing, but luckily he is faster than the hunter.

He catches him in the war room and holds him against his chest. Dean doesn’t even struggle, so Castiel pushes him with his ass on the war table.

“Cas please - I really didn’t mean to fall…” 

While this is what Castiel always wanted to hear, he kisses Dean quiet. He can’t wait any longer for this. Dean whines quietly but opens his mouth without any further protest and Castiel kisses him like there is no tomorrow.

When he breaks the kiss, Dean’s eyes stay closed for a few seconds longer. Castiel smiles a bit, when they do flutter open.

“What?” Dean whispers and he even strokes over his lips, as if he can’t believe Castiel kissed him, so the angel presses another kiss to his forehead. He wishes he’d never have to stop kissing Dean.

“I’m in love with you too.” Castiel says and Dean looks so shocked before there starts to form a smile on his lips as well. 

“I dreamed about this.” Dean says and Castiel looks a bit sad, almost apologizing again, before Dean winks at thim.

“I know.” Castiel answers just as smug and then they stare at each other. Dean is still sitting on the war table, Castiel standing between his legs. Dean is only wearing shorts and Castiel strokes over his thighs. 

“I’m still sorry for just looking into your dreams, I shouldn’t have done it, but I couldn’t stop because I hoped that you would love me too.” Castiel tries to explain himself. Dean nods slowly.

“It’s… okay. I understand why you did it and I’m just glad… it led to this.” Dean grins a tiny bit and when he leans closer, Castiel kisses him shortly. Dean seems pleased.

“Too bad it wasn’t a sexy dream.” Castiel mutters into Dean’s ear, who gasps quietly at that. Castiel laughs, seems like someone already had those.

“Hmm, I’m sure I can show you some time, what I dreamed about before.” Dean whispers back, he sounds so lascivious. Castiel can’t wait to hear more about those dreams. Can’t wait for Dean to show him.

“Do they involve those shorts?” Castiel wonders and Dean laughs loudly. 

“No they do not, but we could easily change that. For now though, Sam is waiting outside.” Dean says and Castiel helps him up from the table. Dean is right, that all could wait, Castiel is just happy that they finally solved this.

“Fine. I’ll make you breakfast. Extra bacon, extra cheese.” Castiel says and Dean hums happily, before kissing Castiel again.

Seems like they both can’t stop.

Dean finally jogs up the stairs but he stops at the balcony again.

“Cas? Your uh feather… it didn’t hurt you did it?” Dean asks, clear worry in his voice. Castiel shakes his head.

“No, I lose them all the time, normally you just don’t see them.” Castiel answers, smiling up at Dean, who seems a bit relieved when he hears that.

“Well if I have to keep the shorts, you should show me your feathers more often.” Dean smirks and Castiel laughs loudly. That sounds like a good deal.

“Fine. Now go and be safe. I love you.” 

Dean looks surprised at that and he turns red all over, Castiel can easily see that. The blush looks beautiful on Dean’s cheeks. He needs to see this more often.

“Love you.” Dean mumbles so sweetly before he is out of the door.

Castiel clearly hears Sam asking what took him so long and if he already ran because he is so red in the face. He doesn’t hear Dean’s embarrassed answer, but he doesn’t have to. 

Instead he indeed goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. But to be honest he can’t wait for the night. Because this time he would make sure to be the one keeping the bad dreams away.

He keeps the dreamcatcher anyway.

For sentimental reasons. 

Dean doesn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> And as I said I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189945431820/notfunnydeans-spn-family) about it.


End file.
